


Lacuna

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [2]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Ezra returns to life as a full-time Harvester after his time with Cee. On his first solo job he finds a journal, one that quickly becomes his companion. Ezra finds himself wondering about the owner, and what happened to them.****  I have a few personal things woven into this, including my poems (from my own assorted diaries)
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect)/ OFC
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The leather bound journal

"Lacuna 

Amethyst dreams come slow  
Lilac lullabies take me deeper  
A sacred ritual resumes. 

Orchids in Bloom  
Periwinkle whispers  
Mulberry and wine

Sangria conjurings  
Whispers in Wisteria" 

Ezra was particularly fond of this poem. In fact, he was in the habit of reading it every couple of days. The leather bound book has been in his possession for three cycles. 

Under the sunlight, he could see how the oils of his fingers saturated the pages. Ezra was trying to be careful; to damage or tear such a precious book would be  
upsetting to say the least. Still, Ezra was as careful as possible, the small signs of wear were unavoidable. He’d grown quite attached to this book. 

On the title page a small note, in a beautiful script unlike any he’d even seen; 

This book belongs to Essence 

“Essence.” The name a song on his lips. 

A name he’s recited a million times over. 

Who was Essence? 

What kind of fate came to such a beautiful soul?

At times, Ezra felt finding this book was a gift; a needed friend for his long lonely journeys. Other times it felt a violation, reading the inner most thoughts of a person named Essence. 

The book contained an array of poems, thoughts, semi-journal entries and short stories. In all his time with this book he’d grown attached to not only it, but to Essence. The phantom of a person who took the time to record such precious words; words that gave him solace many times over. 

Ezra found the book on his first harvest after Cee and the events of the toxic moon. Cee was like a daughter to him, their short time together post-moon was pleasant; it was an honor watching her grow. Now, Cee was off at school, in a program she was excited about; Ezra was alone again. 

Evu 8 was a beautiful planet, more reminiscent of a vibrant painting than anything else. By this time he’d grown more accustomed to his one arm and moved around with less stress. The beautiful surroundings hid how hard it was to harvest there, the plant life was sensitive, delicate. Something Ezra learned the hard way. 

Once he formed a relationship with the planet, treated it kindly, it gave back in return. His long days there of failure soon turned to success. It was on this high note he found the book, laying in a dense part of the forest among groves of small purple flowers. 

Ezra only lasted an hour before reading it, his curiosity got the best of him. As day turned to night, he found himself immersed in the book; reading a little more each night before bed. 

By the end of the week, driven by complicated feelings, he set the book down, enclosing three flowers inside as an offering; an apology for prying upon her thoughts. 

“My sincerest apologies Essence. I do not mean to pry into your inner most reflections. Furthermore, I do hope you are alive and as fit as a fiddle, without being affected by the loss of such a personal artifact. It's just that I am without escort; your tome has quickly become my companion.” 

Ezra stood there, one hand over his heart as he stated this to the book; a sacred ritual. He intended to bury it afterwards, but he couldn’t. After 7 days the book had become part of him; he couldn’t bear to part with it. 

From that moment on, wherever Ezra went, so did the leather bound journal. The journal belonging to Essence.


	2. Solitary Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: I did make Ezra a few years younger than the film this way when he finds the book, and Cee is in school, he should be the same age he is in the film. 
> 
> Warnings; None I think, unless mentions of loneliness count, but the theme runs through the story for a bit.

The sight of purple flowers became one Ezra could not ignore. Previously, he may have just passed them; now he stopped. Taking the time to study them; the shade of purple, the shape and texture of the petals and leaves. 

Perhaps, it was because he found it sitting amoung such flowers on Evu 8. Or, it was due to the bone deep impression Lacuna made on him. Now, to Ezra, purple wasn’t just a color; purple was Essence. 

Ezra liked to think of the journal as a promise of luck to come. Something he needed as his run of good luck seemed to come to a halt; the last two trips proved to be difficult. 

Working in a group was an option; one he didn’t use much these days. Since losing his arm, Ezra found himself feeling a bit less confident and preferring to work alone. In solitude he could take his time, and perfect his new way of movement. This put him at ease, but still had one major downfall; it was lonely. 

Ezra met and worked with all kinds of people and species. He was very much a man of the world. Still, a little pang inside of him craved a deeper connection to another. One that was hard to come by. 

He had his share of encounters, none too long lasting. Except that time he was much younger, the time he first encountered love; in the grander sense of the word. 

Ezra never let this get him down too much, but it was always there, lingering in the background. He chose this life, and with that came the acceptance that a family and a soul mate at his side didnt come with such a career choice. 

All of this made his time with Cee that much more special. It was only one year, post-moon, they had together. But in that time he became a father to her, Cee a daughter to him. Even with the little fights and disagreements, their bond formed on that moon only strengthened after they escaped it. 

When Cee found her dream program, Ezra was both proud and sad. He was happy to see her follow her dream; sad to see her go. They occasionally took jobs over their time together, but the main focus was on living and spending time outside of a pod; something they both needed. 

Ezra had no lack of sights seen or places explored; but the simpliler moments with Cee, those held deeper significance to him now. It created a hunger in him to do more of that. Sit by a river, share music, walk through a market. 

Cee left for school five months ago today; five months of Ezra fully back into the life he knew so well. All while battling the challenges of his new physical form. To make his work easier, he entertained a prosptetic arm. They didn’t come cheap, and once again a man on his own, he made due with what he had. 

…

On hard nights, he liked to read the short story in the middle of the journal. Only five pages in length, the story was filled with so much more. It was a tale of a young boy who finds himself on an alien planet. 

All he has is a backpack and a map; tools to help him navigate his surroundings and find his way. In this story, the boy creates an imaginary friend, one he speaks to the entire course of the story. 

Ezra felt an empathy for the boy and his story. The boy's name was Luca, he even had a birthmark; one of his eyes was blue, the other brown. As the story progresses, the young boy finds his way and matures over the course of the experience. 

He then discovers his imaginary friend is not imaginary; he's the ghost of another young child. A ghost who found peace and companionship with Luca, then passing on when Luca finds his way off the moon. 

The adventures of Luca, carved a spot in Ezras heart and it would live there for the rest of his life. In the book, Essence wrote; 

“To be continued” 

Was this continued?   
Where did Luca go next?   
Could Essence be writing Lucas' story now, this very moment? 

Reading this story on nights such as this always left him with a sense of hope; hope that tomorrow would be a better day. 

….

2 Weeks later - On a new Planet 

Two days in on a new planet, Cee was heavy on his mind as he stored the day's harvest. It was night now, time to slow down and put work on pause. Though Cee was in school ,the two of them came up with a way to keep in touch. To make this easier on Ezra, Cee suggested audio recording; it was a great idea. 

Ezra could write, he was born left handed, another little quirk that worked in his favor especially now. It just wasnt so easy anymore, finding the right position and all that. Setting down a recorder and speaking into it, that created more ease for him. 

As Ezra stared out at the contents of the small bag, a smile drew on his lips. The recorder and music player were made by Cee; she was good at this kind of thing. 

Pressing the record button, he made sure everything was close, then holding the device up to his mouth. 

“I owe you an apology little bird, my tardiness in reply is no one's fault but my own. I havent been feeling so well. The past two weeks have passed with difficulty; but I will prevail. As I say these words, things are already looking up. How are you? How are your studies? I promise, once I return to base I will send this to you with haste- 

I’ve told you about the journal I procured. Tonight, I'd like to read you a passage. I do believe you and Essence could be kindreds; Essence and I - we are of the same tribe.” 

Ezra pauses, carefully setting the recorder on his shoulder, balancing it before picking up the book, 

The pen is my vein   
Ink my blood   
I pour life into the blank page   
Exposing my secrets and sharing my soul   
There a freedom in this   
The transfer of life   
An embryo of thought incubating in my mind   
Now alive, born, on the page   
This is why I write   
I write because I must   
I write because it keeps me alive   
I write because it’s how I give birth 

“When I read this, I think of you; the nights I found you still awake, writing. I remain impressed at your talent little bird, expanding universes and investigating the inbetween. The book you gave me is worn with deep appreaaition and many a revisit…” 

Ezra continues to speak, setting the book aside. If he wasn’t careful, he could ramble on forever, often running out a tape. But, he kept an eye on it tonight. He stopped once he started to feel tired and tucked the tape away. 

Prepped for bed, Ezra lay in his cot, the blanket on him as his hand held the journal to his chest. Eyes settled on the ceiling, asking himself a series of questions as he imagined Essence. 

“What are your secrets?  
What was the first thing you ever wrote?   
Who inspired Luca, someone you knew?   
Do you still write now? If so, what do you write about?   
What is the sound of your voice? 

My mind spins with the possibilities, unknown friend. 

Ezra sighs, further resting into the pillow as he places the book beside him. Sleep calls, he succumbs.


	3. Little habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Summary: We continue to travel alongside Ezra on his lone adventure. We also learn about a few cute habits he’s developed.
> 
> Warnings: None

Several years ago, Ezra picked up journaling himself. His first was a found notebook, discarded and mostly empty. Ezra wrote when the spirit called. Some entries were daily, and others sporadic, spanning weeks or months. 

When that notebook met its end, another came into his life through an encounter. One night many years ago, he spent a sleepless yet sensual night with a stranger. A collector of things, they gave him the journal as a parting gift. The medium-sized brown leather book remains in his possession; pages filled and stored away in his pod. 

Ezras' last entry was years ago; still, he keeps it close in-case the desire to write returns. Essences journal was nothing like his; hers included beautiful sketches of flowers and gems among her words. The inside of the front page held a tiny engraving, one he missed at first. 

It reads: To my one and only child, my beautiful wise daughter. Always be yourself. Always write. I love you dearly ~ your mother 

The realization this wasn’t just a personal memento for Essence, but a gift from her mother was heart-wrenching. Ezra wanted to find her, to return the journal to her hands. 

As his days continue to pass, he grows closer to Essence. No matter how far apart they were, Ezra felt a heavenly connection between them. Occasionally, he’d stare up at the sky and wonder, “Do you feel me as I feel you, little bird?” 

…

Another little habit inspired by the book; Ezra wrote to her. Little notes on scraps of paper tucked into the pages. 

Each note told its own story, inspired by numerous reasons. Some were responses to Essences' words. Others, things he wishes he could say to her. Then, there were the times Ezra recorded things that reminded him of her. 

\- Today I harvested a fetching gem. She's a brilliant shade of purple with white rays of light. I’m under the impression such a gem would be to your liking. This very gem may already be in your possession. Perhaps you wear it as I write. In the event you are without, I’ll keep one warm for you. -

Ezra did just that, even put it in a little box, after lining the box in fabric to keep it safe. 

Ezra’s list of favorites was lengthy. In truth, he loved the whole journal, even the sad parts. Sometimes her words would bring him to tears, in response he’d shut the book gently, a deep desire to take her sadness away filling him. 

Essence battled with loneliness just as he did; when reading entries of this nature he’d find himself shaking his head in a mix of disbelief and empathy.

One of the first notes he wrote to Essence was in response to a poem, untitled on page 33 specifically. 

-I wonder, is there another soul out there waiting for me?   
Am I someone’s person?  
Have we yet to meet? 

My heart hurts the longer this goes on,   
I seek to leave the ghost of loneliness in the past  
Kevva, guide the way, I will follow-

Moved beyond comprehension, Ezra placed the book down. Retrieving the prettiest flower from the nearby field and placing it on the page. 

Setting himself up to write, he made sure everything was in arms reach, the notepad stabilized on his thigh. He writes;

-Birdie, this hurts me deeply. You are not alone. What I wouldn’t give to show you that. To hold your hand and look into your eyes, to ease your loneliness. For this is a phantom I know well, Seraphic one. 

I imagine the two of us staying up until sunrise, deep in conversation. I selfishly ask you to indulge me by reciting your poems aloud so I may hear your voice. In exchange, I tell you as many of my stories you wish to hear. Until the lullaby of sleep washes over us. 

I strongly believe this journal was brought to me to quell my own Lonely heart. The two of us are souls alike; if only we could meet. -

After securely tucking the letter between pages 33 and 34, Ezra closes the book and sets it aside. 

Eyes on the sky, Ezra takes a deep breath and places his hand on his heart, wondering if Kevva would bless him with such a divine rendezvous.


	4. Reflections of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes this chapter: Chapter 3 Summary: We finally meet Essence, this chapter is all from her perspective.
> 
> Poem credits: One of the poems is not mine, the one from the mood board which was found via Pinterest (last one used) Credit to owner. Everything else is mine. 
> 
> I’m so out of practice for French, like it's been 7 years so the one french part might be a nightmare. Sorry :(

-Melancholy dew drops   
Lavender dreams  
Silver wishes on stars-

Essence recites the words as she walks through the thick grass, not wanting to lose them in the distance between her work site and pod. The air around the Salsifis d’Ivoire was thick and sticky, so she opted to not bring her personal journal to the site. 

This wasn't Essence’s first time on Paars 3. A small out of the way planet, Essence came here annually for work and pleasure. The thick dew deterred many, visibility was hazy in most spots. But, if you knew where to go, there were places one could go helmetless and pick up smaller amounts of the atmospheric layer; Essence knew those spots. 

This was her fourth year coming here. In all her time she only encountered a handful of souls; three people and two species she couldn't identify. All five were here for something other than the Salsifis d’Ivoire. The mystical plant was a bit of a secret, an underground tonic. 

Paars was commonly known for one thing, the infamously hard to harvest Sommene plant; a powerful cure to insomnia. However, this plant was picky, mining it came with a set of dangers. 

A protective plant, the thorns alone were the least of one's worries. If handled roughly, the plant admits a disorienting mist. The effects last for days, along with unpleasant digestive issues. However, if you were careful, and the plant liked you, the reward of a successful harvest was possible. 

Years ago, news of this plant spread, harvesters flocked to Paars aiming for a big payday. But the difficulty deterred the most seasoned prospectors, in no time Paars grew quiet once more. 

…

The Salsifis d’Ivoire called to Essence before she knew what it was. She only learned its effects by taking a risk, tasting it. Classifying the flower was hard; it fit no existing profile. 

Seeing no obvious signs of poison, plus the fact it closely resembled another edible plant, she took the chance. Only moments after the petal hit her tongue a kaleidoscope of colors filled her vision. Everything on the planet was more vibrant, clear, alive. Following this, a wave of euphoria. 

Salsifis d’Ivoire was used as an artistic and psychadellic aid, as well as an aphrodisiac. Something in the chemical composition breathed life into every cell, every hair on the skin; it heightened every sensation. 

Essence, being one of the few harvesters of this plant, collected a reasonable amount each year, selling only in limited quantities and not disclosing her harvest spots. The pay for such a tonic was high, it afforded her to live a relatively nice life back at home.

Harvesting was only a side gig, her true passion was gems and plants. Second only to her love of writing.

…

After returning to her pod, Essence put away the day's work, a dozen small bottles of Salsifis nectar. 

Feeling refreshed after washing up, she enjoys her meal outside; the air against her skin. 

Thoughts of fate and soulmates return. Inspired, she retrieves her journal, writing a poem she once saw long ago. A poem she first recorded in her beloved journal from her mother, the one she so foolishly lost.

-Meet me at midnight   
In the forest of my dreams.   
We’ll make a fire   
And count the stars  
That shimmer   
Above the trees. -

Closing the page, she smiles. Feeling good for the first time in a while. 

Essence has a great appreciation for moments like these. Being a bit melancholy in nature, moments such as these were a true gift. 

“Et quand le jour arrivé…” she sings as her lids fall closed. The song her mother used to sing plays like an old record, “et je deviendrai le ciel-”

Like a wishing star in the sky, something good was on the horizon. She could feel it.


	5. After the Rain

The day began with rain. The kind that lured the perfume from flowers and washed away the previous nights' worries. Essence always loved the rain. 

Some of her fondest memories were the times she watched rainstorms with her mother. The two of them gazing out the window as Skye sang songs in French to Essence. Songs she could still recall perfectly, even after all these years. 

Tonight was to be her last night in Paars 3. A sense of excitement for her next trip mixed with sadness to say goodbye; leaving was always hard. A small part of her contemplated extending her trip. What was a few more days in a place she loved? A place which gave her peace, paid her way and held the forest of her dreams. 

Once the rain stopped, It was a successful day mining the last of her stock for the year. Deciding to take in every second of the day, Essence takes the long route back to her camp. 

It was beautiful, like strolling through a film. The slow dance of the leaves as the soft wind kissed the planet, the whisper of the trees as they shared their stories with those who would listen. She could feel a new poem stirring in her soul with each step. 

Just as Essence reaches the start of the dense yet beautiful forests, the sound of broken twigs alarms her senses. Last two weeks, not a single soul landed here. Perhaps she became too comfortable, and wandering so far from her camp was a bad idea. 

Reaching for her blaster, Essence steps into the forest, quickly seeing the source of the noise. A human man bent over a patch of plants. Speaking to himself as he tried to navigate the long thorns of the   
Sommene plant. 

Essence contemplated letting the man figure this out on his own. It was clear, even from a distance, his approach was a bad idea. Then she noticed he had only one arm, his right arm was missing; a sleeve rested there pinned at the shoulder. 

She felt a little bad for him. He was struggling, frustrated, and at a disadvantage. Not that it means he needed saving, a criminal could easily have one arm too. She would be cautious. Taking a step forward, Essence holds the blaster steady.

The man turns slowly to face her, wide brown eyes meeting hers from behind the thick glass of his helmet. His face tells the story of a man long traveled and maybe in need of a good rest. 

“Easy there-” He says softly, eyes falling to her blaster. His own hooked into his belt, “I’m just a lone prospector at work. I pose no threat to you, though, I understand your apprehension. Point the blaster at me for as long as your need. I just implore you, do not shoot. Such is the very thing which took my trusty friend from me." He nods his head to where his right arm would be. 

He seemed genuine. Essence lowers the blaster and drops her gaze to the plant as she steps closer, examining the damage, “If I were you, I’d leave this be. A second longer, you’ll get misted. It’s not pleasant.” 

“And here I was in a fluster over the thorns. It seems other dangers lurk under such beauty.” 

“Or, you can continue and end up curled into a ball and sick for about three days.” 

“I much prefer to circumvent such a future,” he starts to stand, eventually getting to his feet. After taking a few steps back, he turns to her. “Thank you for your words of warning.” 

Essence’s attention shifts to the plant once more, a nagging feeling in her gut. She notices a tear starting to open in the body of the plant. “Shit.” 

Before Ezra can say ask, she moves quickly, grabbing his kit and pulling him a distance away. They stop behind a tree as the white mist spits up from the plant. 

Ezra looks down at her hand on his arm over his suit. “It seems I am continuously indebted to you in only a few minutes, little bird.”

He was charming, this strange man, “You owe me nothing. Just, please, be careful as you harvest. And stay on the north side of the forest. That should give us plenty of space between camps.” 

As he nods in agreement. 

Essence realizes she's still holding on to his arm. Letting go of him, her eyes move back to his face, focusing on his features. His eyes already steady on hers. He was a handsome man, a little older than her but handsome all the same. 

Essence could see his dark brown hair, messy under this helmet with a random patch of blonde hair near his temple. His jaw square with a little bit of facial hair, eyes dark brown, and a hawk-like nose. 

“You seem to know a lot about the temperamental mistress that is the Sommene plant. I’ve never seen one in person until now.” 

“Well, if you choose to mine it, take your time. Listen to it. It will tell you how it wants to be touched. She's a very sensitive plant-” Essence pauses. Thinking. 

He was unlike any of the other men she ran into on jobs. They were all so- rough. This stranger had some of that about him, but there was softness too, maybe even a little melancholy. 

Essence changes her mind, she would show him how to harvest Sommene, “You know what, come.” 

“As you wish.” The drawl of his words mixed with his accent both intrigued and warm her. 

He follows her as she picks a new patch of plants and sits on the ground, waiting for him to join her. Once he does, she opens up her kit and proceeds to show him the way. Speaking clearly and calmly as she does. 

Essence doesn't know it, but the man is calmed by her voice. It’s soothing and comforting. He pays complete attention to everything she says and does. 

“See, and when you are done, you must thank the plant. This is the way to approach her.” 

“Consider yourself heartily thanked,” he stops, “I do not know what to call you."

Their eyes meet. Essence smiles at him and he returns the smile. 

Before she can reply, she notices a book sticking out of the bag at his side. A book with a very familiar yet worn lavender strip hanging from the side. Rough drawings of plants on the edges of the pages. 

Her eyes grow wide, her heart skips a beat. The man notices the change in her face, 

“Have I done something to-”

“The book,” her voice raises a tempo as she points to it, “that's my journal!” 

The man's jaw drops. Eventually moving through his shock, he reaches back and retrieves it. 

“T-the inside there's an inscription from my mother. It says, To my one and only child, my beautiful wise daughter. Always be yourself. Always write. I love you dearly ~ your mother, Skye “ 

By the time she finishes the sentence, the man recites the words with her, almost exactly on queue. 

“Kevva above, how I’ve dreamed of this moment. You are Essence.” 

“I am.” 

Seeing the moisture in her eyes, the man wastes no time placing the book in her hands. 

He clears his throat, and bows gracefully, “I offer you my sincerest apologies. I have intruded into the deepest, more private places in your mind and heart. I assure you, I've done this without a trace of malice or disrespect. In fact, coming across this journal has renewed my spirit and proved to be a very trustworthy companion over the months. I am delighted I could keep it safe for you. All of this only made sweeter by the fact I could return it to your very hands."

Essence is in shock, staring down at the book as tears escape her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She hears him, but her eyes are cast on the book. He's unbothered by this, he understands the weight of this moment for her. 

He places his hand against his heart, “I am Ezra.” 

The sound of his voice gently pulls her out of shock. Essence rubs the book between her gloved hands as her eyes meet his again, 

“Thank you, Ezra. You have no idea how much this means to me-” breaking eye contact first, she holds the book close to her chest; her eyes fall closed as a smile lingers on her lips. 

A long moment passes this way. Ezra is still at her side. Once she opens her eyes once more, she glances up at the sky then back at him. 

“Ezra, If you’d like, I have plenty of food. Perhaps I can thank you with a warm dinner. The night is coming, it will be cold. Not an ideal time to harvest.” 

“I would be honored to join you, Essence.” 

A wide smile on his lips. Like the sun rising on a dim day, the smile lights up his previously somber expression.


	6. Manifestations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter
> 
> Summary: We continue where we left off last chapter and finally learn how Essence lost the journal. 
> 
> Warnings: None just the fluff our characters deserve. 
> 
> Chapter notes: we will have a pov switch in this one. We start with Essence then will switch to Ezra to finish.

Ezra was handsome. Now in his relaxed state, she could see him better. His hair wild on top of his head, it took everything in her to not touch it. He looked so content, finishing off his meal. 

“Thank you, Essence. This is the best fed I’ve been in a while, “ A pleased look on his face. 

“My pleasure. You did keep something very dear to me secure. Though, I must admit,” Essence places her plate down and retrieves the journal. Then rejoining Ezra on the ground, “I do feel exposed, knowing you’ve read this.” 

“Understandably. I hope any feelings of discomfort I've caused you will pass; I hold no judgment. When I found your journal, I was in a melancholy state, that book was my sunrise.”

Essence drops her head just a little as she undoes the ties to open the book. He's sweet, she thinks to herself. When she peaks up at him again, his brows are furrowed as he inches forward just a little, 

“There is something you should know, I-” before he could finish, a note fell out of the book. Essence picks it up, unfolding it. Ezra looks away, his cheeks turning a slight red. 

Holding the note, she reads it aloud, 

“Dearest Essence, I only hope to one day meet you. I’ve read your words front to back a hundred times over. My fingerprints are stained in the pages. If the stars align in such a way and grant us a meeting, how rapturous that would be. Such is a thought which has warmed me on the coldest of nights. I've lived a rough life, who knows if I am worthy of such a meeting. Be that as it may, I believe finding your journal was a clue; a sign that both of us will no longer face loneliness. Our only task? To find each other.” As her voice trails off, she looks to Ezra. His eyes are closed, cheeks blushed. 

Moved, Essence doesn't know what to say. She flips through more pages and finds another note, her eyes soft as she reads it. “Ezra?” 

“Yes?” He opens his eyes, nervousness in his expression. 

“This is beautiful. Thank you.” 

The nervousness morphs into relief. Ezra exhales loudly.

“I-i’m glad you found it, you were the right person.” 

Essence shifts and sits on her hind legs, planting a kiss on Ezra's cheek. The same cheek where his scar rests. Ezra perks up at the unexpected kiss, his brown eyes capturing hers as she sits back. The smile on his lips enough to warm her heart. 

Essence looks away first, as the eye contact was lingering a bit long. 

Ezra clears his throat, “Luck has decided to shine down on me, for that I am thankful. If I may ask, how did you become separated from such a beloved treasure?” 

Essence places the book before her on the ground, not looking at Ezra but feeling his eyes on her. “I was on a job with a small team. Each evening after harvesting, I would go off on my own to write and reflect on my day. That morning I had this unsettled feeling all day, but couldn't place it.  
We were attacked, another team sought to steal our harvest. I fought two men and dropped the journal. One of my partners, the only other surviving one, came to find me. Then dragging me off. It wasn't his fault, he was trying to protect me as three more men were coming.  
I wanted to go back for the journal. But, we were outnumbered. My partner got us back to the ship and took off.  
I couldn't even process what happened, I was too distraught over the loss of this journal. I didn't care about the harvest, just this,” she presses her left hand on the cover, “my heart was so broken-'' trailing off she shakes her head, reliving the memory. “I feared I'd never see it again. My mother made this journal, by hand. Adding to how special it is.” 

When her eyes find Ezra's again, she can see he is moved. 

“Essence, words can’t express how overjoyed I am to return that to you.”

“Thank you,” she opens the book again, running her fingers over the pages, “now you know me better than anyone. I suppose we are no longer strangers. Well, at least, I am no stranger to you.” 

“Nor will I be to you, I’ll tell you everything and anything your tender heart wishes to know.” 

Their eyes lock like magnets and Essence feels a flutter in her stomach, one she had not felt since she was younger, before this life of solitude and travel. Was it butterflies? 

Without breaking eye contact, Ezra reaches into one of his inner pockets, pulling out a small box and handing it to her. His eyes are soft with compassion, empathy, and something more. 

“This is for you, turn to page 33.” 

“That's my favorite number,” she says with a light in her eyes as she opens to the page, the box in her other hand. There was something familiar about Ezra, something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet. Her heart, she felt, wasn't meeting him for the first time; they were simply meeting again. 

Ezra POV 

As Essence read the note quietly, Ezra felt the nervousness creep back up. Was this too much? The notes, his words, the gem? Was he coming off too strong? It was impossible to hold back his excitement for this meeting, a meeting he wished for every night since finding the journal. All he could do was hope she was receptive. 

Ezra wasn't one to call himself shy, he had plenty of experiences, even if they were far between at times. But with her, he found himself to be. Then there was the whole one arm thing, that really did a number on his confidence. 

Essence wasn't just some pretty face to pass some time with, she was the woman who haunted his dreams and thoughts for many moons. Now, in the flesh before him; her tender kiss on his cheek still buzzed against his skin. A kiss so sweet he could feel it healing his scar. 

Was it just a friendly kiss? Or, was it more? 

Aside from the journal, the moment he laid eyes on Essence she felt familiar. Part of him hoped it was her, but he didn't want to assume and be disappointed. 

He recognized her beautiful chestnut brown eyes, her soft rich brown skin, the way she moved her hands so gracefully, and the wonderful halo of hair on her head. Like a lioness, the way it took a shape of its own like a crown or a halo. 

Lost in his thoughts, Ezra blinks and watches as she unwraps the gem. Holding it up between her fingers and smiling. 

“Ezra!” Excitement in her voice. 

“Yes?” 

“It’s beautiful. I’ve always wanted one of these!” 

“Now, Dove, you have one.” 

“I’ll make it into a necklace, so I can keep it close to me forever.” 

“You know how to do it all, don’t you?” 

“I’m crafty, yes. One learns to be as an only child.” She flicks her eyes up to him before putting the gem away securely. “Ezra,” 

“Yes?” He leans closer to her, 

“Is it odd to admit I feel we’ve known each other before?” 

“Far from it, I confess I feel the same.” 

He watches her face, she bites her lower lip, he can tell she's thinking about something. 

“Essence, if I may ask, with the risk of sounding forward, could I have the pleasure of holding your hand, for just a moment?”

She responds by offering it, a small smile on her lips. Ezra wraps his hand in hers, their fingers interlacing as she rests her head on his shoulder. 

Her hair smells of flowers and trees. Ezra closes his eyes, inhaling the scent. Hoping to keep it with him forever. 

Ezra speaks first, “I couldn't help but notice, you are mostly packed. Are you leaving?” 

“In the morning, yes.” Essence looks up at him, her chin resting on his shoulder. The desire to kiss her grows stronger as her lips are only a hair away. “This is my favorite planet in the entire galaxy, I am glad to meet you, and for it to have been here.” 

“The nights here will feel much colder once you leave.” 

“For you, I could stay, just a little longer.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Good, and, in case you had any doubt-” Essence leans in, pressing her lips against his. Her kiss is soft, her lips like petals. Ezra melts into it, her hand comes up to cup the side of his face as they kiss. 

When she pulls her lips away, Ezra captures them once more. Needing her for just a little longer. 

Once their lips part, Ezra shifts his body to better see her and free his arm so he can caress her face. She feels like silk under his calloused hand. 

“Essence, I do believe we found each other again after a long journey. There is nowhere in the world I’d rather be.” 

She smiles wider, a smile filled with so much light it could induce love and happiness in anyone who could see it. 

Overwhelmed with hope and happiness, Ezra rests his hand on the back of her head, gently caressing her skin with his thumb as he claims her lips once more.


End file.
